Cody Hida
- (Real World)= - (Summer)= }} |t2=(02 Real World) |image3= |t3=(DA:LEK) |appears=Digimon Adventure 02/tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 |first=Adventure 02: "Enter Flamedramon" 01 |last=Digimon Adventure tri.: "Future" 06 |actors=(Ja:) Yoshitaka Yamaya (DA:LEK) (En:) Philece SamplerDigimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Character List (Fr:) |actors_other=(Fi:) Jan Lindroos (Mx:) Mayra Arellano (Swe:) Victor Hedström |partner= |digivice=Yellow D-3 (Light yellow and white when DNA digivolving) Yellow Smartphone Digivice |trait= , |cards=(En:) |age=(Ja:) 9In the Japanese version of Adventure 02, Iori is stated to be starting 3rd grade at the start of the show, which in the real-world would imply that he was instead age 8 at the start of the series. The Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle states his age as 9, while at the same time stating he was 5 in August 3, 1999, implying he couldn't be 9 until August 4 or later. |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 3rd (En:) 4th''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official Second Season'' |gender=Male (Pt-Pt and Esp:) Female |relatives=Chikara Hida (Grandfather) Hiroki Hida (Father) Fumiko Hida (Mother) Daughter |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student Defense Attorney |alias= |n1=(Ar:) هاني Hani }} is a main character in the Digimon Adventure 02. He is a DigiDestined, partnered with . He is the bearer of the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reliability, and is the youngest of the new group of DigiDestined, but is serious and wise beyond his years. Appearance In 1999, Cody is a very small boy, with light colored skin, brown hair in a short bowl cut, and green eyes. He wears a purple T-shirt with a button-up collar, grey shorts, and socks and shoes of undetermined color. In 2002, Cody is taller, but still young and small compared to the other Digidestined. In the Digital World, he wears a beige tunic buttoned up with a single square button, a wide collar and purple trimmings. He also wears a yellow undershirt with a high collar, purple pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes. During autumn and spring, Cody wears a purple turtleneck sweater, grey pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes. During summer, Cody wears a beige V-neck shirt with short sleeves and a purple pattern on the neckline, brown pants, and cream slip-on shoes. During winter, Cody wears a shirt with a button-up collar in varying stripes of blue, light blue, purple and aqua, blue pants, white socks and brown shoes with light brown soles. Outside, Cody wears a blue coat with a wool-lined collar, big brown buttons and two pockets. While in Australia, Cody doesn't wear his coat, and his sleeves are rolled back. In Digimon Adventure tri. which is set in 2005, Cody is 12 years old when he, Davis, Ken and Yolei are defeated by Alphamon. In his silhouette when he was defeated by Alphamon, Cody retains the same look he had in Digimon Adventure 02 and now wears a western Gakuran style middle school uniform indicating that Cody studies in a different middle school after the events of Digimon Adventure 02 as both T.K. and Kari take upon schooling in Odaiba Middle School. In 2027, Cody is an adult, and his hair is slightly longer with the bangs combed to the right. He wears a purple turtleneck sweater and light grey pants. While working, he wears a dark blue suit, a white button-up shirt and a red tie. Description Despite being the youngest of the DigiDestined, Cody is the most serious, and always conducts himself with a maturity that is far beyond his years. A lot of his wisdom comes from his grandfather, who has been the sole masculine figure in his life ever since his father died. In the beginning, his worldview is very black-and-white, as befitting a child, which leads him to be very stubborn and to be rather hard on people. Later on, throughout his adventures as a DigiDestined, he realizes the error of his ways and gradually softens in nature, having understood that it was utterly impossible for reality and people to be as black-and-white as he once firmly believed them to be. Cody exemplifies his Digi-Eggs well. He is very curious, though unlike the previous bearer of the trait of Knowledge, Izzy Izumi, Cody is more curious about the nature of people than the mechanics of the world. Regardless, he is just as inquisitive as his predecessor. Like the former bearer of the trait of Reliability, Joe Kido, Cody is also honest and trustworthy. Like Joe, Cody holds himself to a very high standard, and often questions if he is as reliable as he could be and fears he might be letting the team down. Cody lives in the same apartment building as Yolei Inoue and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. He practices kendo, taking lessons from his grandfather in the local police precinct's dojo. Etymologies ;Iori Hida (火田 伊織) Name used in Japanese materials. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname that means "fire rice paddy". *'Ja:' . A Japanese name that means "cloth". ;Cody Hida Name used in the English dub of Digimon Adventure 02 and related materials. *Cody. An English male name that means "helpful person". Possibly a reference to the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Story ''Digimon Adventure 02'' In the summer of 1999, Cody's father was killed on duty in London. He traveled with his mother and grandfather to London to bring back his father's remains.Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Their plane returned to Tokyo on August 3, where it was attacked by , but was saved by and . His contact with Digimon eventually led him to be chosen to become a new DigiDestined. Sometime before 2002, Cody's family moved into a new building in Odaiba. At some point, he met and befriended an older neighbor girl, Yolei Inoue. In 2002, on the first day of school, Cody meets his new neighbor, T.K. Takaishi, and obtains his D-3, becoming a DigiDestined. The next day, he enters the Digital World for the first time, meeting Armadillomon and obtaining the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. A little later, Cody begins to fear that he is letting the team down, but his grandfather assures him that all he has to do is try his hardest and that way, he won't letting anyone down. Later, Cody and the others become trapped in an offshore oil platform by a Dark-Spiraled . Cody is sent up using a one-man submersible to get help from Joe. When he has to lie to get Joe out of an important test, Cody is crushed that he had to go against his ideals, and thinks he is not worthy of the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability. With Joe's assurance that one white lie to save his friends doesn't mean he isn't honest or reliable, Cody manages to activate the Digi-Egg, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to to help defeat MegaSeadramon. Getting a distress message from Kari, Cody went to America with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. But on the way, they met Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner was the cause of it. Even after Ken begins to undo the damage he had done, Cody still can't find it in his heart to forgive him. This puts the entire team at risk when appears and Ken is nowhere to be found, because he felt Iori's inability to accept him means he isn't welcome. After BlackWarGreymon's attack, Cody is willing to work with Ken for the sake of the team, and slowly begins to understand why the others forgave Ken. After the debut of Paildramon and Silphymon, Cody realizes that he and T.K. would become partners and have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. T.K. had been acting oddly violent and angry in terms of BlackWarGreymon, and Cody feels he needs to understand the reason for this if they want their Digimon to achieve DNA Digivolution. Cody decides to talk to Matt, who explains how darkness hurt T.K. three years ago. That is all Cody needed to understand T.K., and for and to DNA Digivolve to . By December, Cody finally forgives Ken, happily accepting his invitation to his Christmas party. On Christmas Day, he, Joe and their Digimon go to to help the DigiDestined of the Pacific round up the wild Digimon who had appeared on Earth as a result of opening all the Digi-Ports. When he gets back to Japan, he has to face a harsh reality check the next night while battling the Daemon Corps. As is about to destroy a hospital while Iori and T.K. help a wheelchair-bound girl get to safety, 's only option is to destroy MarineDevimon. Though he accepts that killing MarineDevimon was Shakkoumon's only options, Cody is still shocked and upset by the reality of having to kill a living being. A few days later, Cody's grandfather discovers Armadillomon, prompting him to tell Cody about his father Hiroki's fascination with the Digital World. Cody later encounters Yukio Oikawa, and is confused when Oikawa recognizes the name Hida on his kendo bag. The next day, as he faces Oikawa again, his grandfather reveals that Oikawa was Hiroki's best friend. During the battle against MaloMyotismon, Cody is paralyzed with fear after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. While he is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion, he experiences his desire to be with his father and show him the Digital World. Armadillomon appears, making Cody realize that the effect was not real, and appears to break him free of the illusion, after which he joins with the other kids to help Ken break out of his illusion. Cody uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, making his desire for justice come true, with , , , and appearing all at once. After helping defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of his Digivice, Cody goes back into the dream dimension to help the fallen Oikawa, dragging him to the edge of the tear between the worlds. However, Oikawa, close to death, uses the other world to fulfill a dream of his own. With that, Oikawa's body is deleted and the digital particles transform into a flutter of butterflies, which spreads across the Digital World, restoring peace and beauty to it. When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe was knocked into the 02 gang and Cody ended up with Yolei's D-Terminal, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Pteramon. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon'' Three years after 's first attack, it resumed its reign of terror on the Internet. Cody was in Kendo practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation. The were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Cody and T.K. found one on a soccer ball and caught it for Izzy to examine. Cody was forced to watch the Kuramon swarm assimilate into and the battle to follow. But it was Cody's notion for everyone to use their Digivices and cell phones to capture the Kuramon that saved the day. ''Digimon Adventure tri. In 2005, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are defeated by , and go missing. Upon falling underground in the Digital World, Daigo Nishijima and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya discover an underground laboratory, with Cody and the 02 Digidestined and Gennai inside pods, with the machines providing them with life support. Daigo explains that the kids had gone missing, that he was forced to keep it quiet and that Maki Himekawa had collaborated with to capture them because they had found out King Drasil's plan. Then the Mysterious Man appears, turns off the 02 Digidestined's life support and states that they can save them by sending them back to the human world but that should they do so, the lab will explode and that only one pod remains, meaning only one of them can go along with the rest of the 02 Digidestined. Already bleeding to death, Daigo tells Tai to "check out the remaining pod" to which Tai agrees, Daigo however closes the pod, sends the six of them back to the human world and then succumbs to his wounds, dying as the lab explodes. The four 02 Digidestined are then sent to a hospital as mentioned by Izzy while informing Matt by their cellphones. Three months after Ordinemon's destruction at the hands of Omnimon: Merciful Mode, the four 02 DigiDestined are finally recovered after being hospitalized. By the year 2027, Cody becomes a high-class criminal defense attorney. He is married and has a daughter with an Upamon as a Digimon partner. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of his battles as a child, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encounter , who absorbs him, Yolei, T.K. and Kari, and inadvertently sends Davis into the ''V-Tamer 01 universe. There, Davis meets Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Cody and others help Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends return to their continuity. Manhua Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Music Cody has one image song, "Boku no Ketsuron" ("My Conclusion"), sung by Megumi Urawa. He has an additional image song, a duet Urawa sings as both Cody and , called "Mirai e no Message" ("Message to the Future"). Urawa also sings "Jingle Bells" as a duet with Taisuke Yamamoto as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, and participates in "Bokura no Digital World" ("Our Digital World") and in the male Digimon Adventure 02 characters' rendition of "Target~Akai Shougeki~" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Digital Card Battle Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Allies Category:Protagonists es:Cody Hida vi:Hida Iori